A Welsh Werewolf
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: A few days ago, Sophie found out her imagination and stories were a thing of the truth when the Doctor, who happened to be her brother, turned up at her house and took her travelling. It's now time for another adventure that takes them to Wales, 1879. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters. All rights go to the BBC P.S. sorry it's shorter than the last one :/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flying lessons**

"Pull that lever down and flick that switch"

I do as the Doctor says and the Tardis hums into life. I look at him and he's grinning like he's won the lottery.

"Where's Rose?"

"Saying goodbye, she does this every couple of months, just to let her mum and Mickey know she's ok"

I smile and start readying the Tardis for flight. I had been overcome with joy when he started teaching me how to fly the Tardis, insisting that I was his sister and it should be top priority.

"So, all ready to go to Wales?"

I nod and he smiles. I hit a button and the Tardis begins to whoosh. The doors clang shut behind us and I turn round to see Rose with what could possibly be the biggest backpack I have ever seen. She drops it on the floor and skips up to the console, accepting a hug from the Doctor as she does. I smile and start flicking switches and pushing buttons until I'm rewarded with a signal from the Tardis and a huge grin from the Doctor as he picks me up and spins me around.

"Well done Sophie, you put her into flight!"

I smile enthusiastically and have to prise his hands off me, but not for a while. I've only just come to terms with the fact that my imagination and stories were a thing of the truth and I'm spending every moment I can with the brother I never knew I had.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asks.

"Wales 1879!"

I look at him with curiosity, wondering what made him chose 1879. The little screen on the console picks up something and starts to wail until I hit a button. I study the screen for a moment and look at the Doctor whilst rolling my eyes at him. He scratches the back of his neck nervously and smiles.

"A welsh werewolf?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. It's just a scare and plus I got a message on the psychic paper so I can't ignore it. Someone desperately wants our help... It's still in Wales"

I laugh and playfully push him to one side so he spins me around so I wrestle him to the floor and he flips me over and pins me down. I'm laughing so much it hurts and Rose is in fits of laughter.

"Do you surrender?" he says, rolling his tongue on the r's and wearing his carefree boyish grin.

"Never!" I yell, giggling like an idiot.

"Good enough for me, come on. We're here" he says just as the Tardis gives a bump to back him up. I grab his hand and Rose follows us quickly. We find ourselves in a little alley way. Once out on the main street, the Doctor immediately turns and runs up the steps of the building next to us. Rose and I follow him but she stops to read the sign.

"Dr. James McCrae, Practise Surgery."

"You can translate Welsh?"

"No Sophie, the Tardis automatically translates for Rose"

"Oh"

He rings the bell and the door automatically opens, even though there's no one there.

"Spooky" Rose whispers and we cautiously step inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Werewolf's Brother.**

I follow the Doctor down a dark passage way and into a small room. An old man with grey hair and glasses was bent over his desk, furiously scribbling away at some papers. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" the man inquired without looking up. The Doctor frowns.

"You know James, for a person who is so desperate to stop his own brother he's sent me two messages, you don't seem to care a lot that I'm here. Especially since I have _my sister_ with me"

James snaps his head up and breaks into a huge smile when he sees Doctor but I'm blushing so much I have to look at my shoes – black converses that match the Doctors. I'm suddenly aware of James shaking my hand very fiercely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Um, Sophie"

"Sophie and you are?"

"Rose"

"Rose. Such pretty names for pretty people. Come, sit down. We have much to talk about Doctor"

The Doctor simply nods and plonks down on the nearest chair but it takes Rose and I a while before we get over our embarrassment and sit down as well. James puts away his papers and looks at the Doctor.

"So James, just to clarify, you sent me two messages. One asking for my help and the other explaining that the reason you need help is because you're brother is a werewolf and has been killing people in the village. Correct?"

James nods.

"It's been dark days Doctor, dark days. I've seen Robert transform with my own eyes. Such horrible, tormented sounds that I had no idea any human could make. But the worst was after he had transformed. He ran about the village killing everything that came into sight, human or not. The next day, I found him knocked out cold in a hedge, blood everywhere. The village woke up to find ten dead bodies as well as countless animals scattered all over the village. Robert of course, was not found and when he did come to, I suppose he washed himself off and acted as normal"

The Doctor listened with interest before leaning back in his chair. James rubs his forehead before putting on another huge smile and turning to me.

"The Doctor's sister. Who would have thought it?"

I smile and accept his handshake. I catch the Doctor smiling at me like it's totally normal and smile back but only for a second because I'm trying to work out what makes me so special. I only found out two days ago!

"Yup, he's finally got someone to watch him"

James and Rose laugh but the Doctor just sticks out his bottom lip and looks at me.

"You're the one that needs watching. It's a good thing you can regenerate otherwise James here wouldn't be getting to meet you!"

I know it's the truth but his words hit me in the stomach like a sucker punch as the memories come flooding back to me. How I was held hostage, how I was shot, how the Doctor held me in his arms, crying and begging me to hold on to life. A small, choked cry escapes my lips and I resort to staring at my shoes again. The Doctor pats my shoulder and resumes talking with James.

"Are you ok? Don't mind him, he sometimes does that. I think it helps him, because he watched his home planet and everyone else die, to say things out loud. I think being able to see the whole of time and space in your mind can drive you a bit mad"

I smile a little.

"Yeah it does"

Rose does a double take and looks at me like I've grown another head.

"I've been thinking about how we are similar and how we aren't and I'm finding myself becoming more like him. I see it too Rose, I see everything"

I say this last bit in a hushed voice because I don't want the Doctor overhearing me. Rose looks at me curiously before shrugging and smiling at me like it's ok. We turn back to the Doctor who is studying photos with James. I get up and lean over his shoulder to get a closer look. Just normal shots of a deserted street at night but in everyone there is a large black object that appears to be a tall man with a hunched back. But that's where the normalities end. The 'man' has claws on his hands and his legs are actually far too long to be human. In one, he is looking to the side and his nose is more like a snout. Large claws protrude from his fingers and his ears are large and pointy.

"Well, it definitely looks like a werewolf. Good thing tonight is a full moon, eh? Rose, Sophie, come on"

"Where are we going?" asks Rose.

"Back to the Tardis. I need to collect some things before we go werewolf hunting"

He says this last bit with a smile and I laugh. We follow him back to the Tardis and he instantly begins searching through the cupboards.

"Rose could you look in that cupboard for a red box. Sophie, can you come and hold this please?"

I take the large cardboard box and he begins to chuck things in it. Rose is still searching through the large cupboard and finally finds the red box. The Doctor smiles as he jumps down and places the last thing in the box.

"Right, that's everything. Now we just have to put it together"

He takes off his coat and throws it onto one of the large beams. He sits down on the floor of the Tardis and I sit down next to him. He begins to pull random things out of the box and begins to fit them together.

"Rose, you might want to get changed. Not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing but, we're in 1879, in Wales. You might get some strange looks if you're walking around in jeans and a t-shirt considering they haven't been invented yet"

He adds this last bit with a smile and Rose smiles back before going downstairs to the wardrobe to get changed. I look back at the Doctor.

"What about me? Should I get changed?"

"No you should be fine. You're in green and black so you shouldn't draw too much attention to yourself. Besides, I wanted to talk to you"

I put down the two pieces I've been fitting together using the sonic screwdriver and look at him.

"Earlier, when we were in James' office, you told Rose you thought you were becoming more like me. That you could see the whole of time and space. Is that true?"

I nod and look away. The Doctor puts down the wire he was holding and puts his hands either side of my head. I close my eyes and I can see inside his head, all that he sees. I'm guessing he can do the same but I'm more preoccupied because I can see his mind and how painful it seems.

"Calm down. I'm just checking"

I can't calm down though. I feel my mind spinning and I start begging him to stop. I fall backwards and the Doctor catches me. I open my eyes and the dizzy feeling goes away.

"Don't get up just yet, that sometimes happens. I was just seeing what you saw but because you're a Time Lord, you could see into my mind"

He smiles so I smile back and soon we're laughing as he tells me loads of stories about his past. We continue with the 'werewolf hunting' device and I'm still laughing when Rose comes back in a dark red dress that comes to her knees. She's still wearing her brown boots though.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Sophie about some of my past experiences. Much better dress by the way"

Rose smiles and sits down next to the Doctor and watches us as we put together the device bit by bit until we have what looks like a detecting device. Satisfied, the Doctor jumps up and grabs my hand to pull me up. He's so excited he completely forgets his coat so I grab it and me and Rose run after him. We eventually catch up with him just as he's dragging James out of his office.

"Doctor! What do you expect to do once you've found him?"

"I really don't know James. One bridge at a time, eh. Let's actually find him first and then –"

"Silver bullets!" I gasp, cutting the Doctor off mid sentence.

The Doctor, Rose and James look at me, stunned.

"Sophie, we're in 19th century Wales. I don't think we'll find any silver bullets here" The Doctor sighs.

"No but you might find some if your dad works for the army. A few months ago the ammunition team ran out of lead so they couldn't produce bullets. Then my dad had the idea of using the metal from old planes to make them so they salvaged old wrecks and a few of them had silver, to make the hulls stronger. I've been obsessed with the army ever since I was little so he sent me two silver bullets on separate chains for my 16th birthday"

"You are joking me Soph" The Doctor looks stunned. I shake my head and pull out my necklace from underneath my top. I also unzip my secret pocket in my trousers and pull out a bracelet. Both had a silver bullet attached to the chain.

"Genius girl!" James smiles but the Doctor looks so serious I put the bullets away and frown.

"Sorry" I whisper.

"No don't be, it's just, you seemed so... never mind, I talk to you later"

I frown again and the Doctor silent walks out of the office, Rose and I following in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Werewolf hunting**

Its freezing cold by the time night falls yet the Doctor is insisting that we stay hidden in the park. At 1 o'clock in the morning, I hear a rustling sound coming from a nearby alley way. The Doctor slowly stands up only to duck back down suddenly and puts his finger over his mouth, signalling to be quiet. I hear a snarl and the sound of claws on concrete go by the hedge we're in. Rose starts to shiver so the Doctor passes her his coat. I secretly wonder if there is anything going on that I'm not aware of but my thoughts are distracted by the Doctor suddenly leaping out from behind the bush and running across the street. I'm scared the werewolf might see him but he gets into the alleyway without incident. Rose is staring at me but I ignore her and see the Doctor waving his hand at us.

"Right, on my count, we run. Ready?"

Rose nods.

"Three, two, one, go!"

We dash out from under the bush and rush across the street. I'm running much faster than Rose and throw myself into the Doctor's arms. Rose closely follows and the Doctor grabs her too.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I look at him like he's gone completely insane.

"Yeah, we're alright. Thanks for the heads up though. Never would have made it if you hadn't have kept us so informed"

The Doctor smiles and hugs me again.

"Sorry, next time I'll tell you"

"Thanks"

He pulls out the detecting device and the little dial on the front points left. The Doctor creeps along the alleyway and pokes his head around. I do the same and almost scream. The werewolf is standing over a body and it's still alive. The person scuttles backwards on their hands and knees, desperately trying to get away. They get out one scream before their head is ripped off. It's that quick. I turn away, not wanting to look at the horrific for a second longer. Rose has a hold of my arm and I clasp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Ok, what was that Doctor?"

Rose is pale with fright but the Doctor is more occupied with watching the werewolf.

"That was our werewolf"

"Ok, so what do we do about it?"

"Um..."

Before the Doctor can say anymore, another high pitched scream brings him out of the alleyway and straight into the path of the werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hide and Shoot.**

"Doctor!"

I scream and run out next to him. Rose comes out to and the werewolf is just standing in front of us, staring at us, snout snarled in hatred. On the floor a couple of metres away is the mangled body of a little girl. Rose screams and the werewolf raises its head and lets out a bloodcurdling howl.

"Run!" the Doctor yells. I grabbed his hand when I rushed out so we're a few feet ahead of Rose when we turn into a little alleyway and duck behind a bin. Rose follows quickly and the werewolf runs past the alley. The Doctor wastes no time on dragging us to our feet and we set off at top speed in the other direction. The sound of snarling and feet hitting the ground persuades our tired bodies to go faster.

We stop at an intersection in the road and the Doctor looks about wildly. He notices an old boarded up theatre and pulls us towards it. We squeeze through a gap in the door and collapse onto the dusty floorboards that have been defiled by years of neglect. My head begins to spin again so I rest it on my knees but before I can catch my breath the Doctor's pulling me and Rose to our feet.

"Oh now where are we going? We're safe in here, aren't we?"

"We can't be too sure Sophie. Come on, we'll find higher ground and then we can keep a lookout"

I give in and get to my feet but we've barely climbed three steps when the door is blown to smithereens and the werewolf is standing in its place.

"Up up up up!"

The Doctor is shoving me and Rose up the stairs so we run. I have a moment of inspiration and yell at Rose to give me the Doctor's coat. She does and as we run I fumble in the pockets before pulling out the sonic screwdriver. I turn and point it at the stairs which collapse just as the werewolf comes bounding up them.

"Brilliant Sophie"

The Doctor runs to the hole and looks down. I join him and see no werewolf but the body of a man, out cold, on the dusty floor.

"How-?"

"Either the cycle's finished of somehow the force of the fall made him change back. Either way, we didn't need those bullets so all's well that ends well"

I smile and we all head back to the Tardis but not before dumping Robert at his brother's surgery to later be taken to the police when he had woken up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Are you sure?**

As we head back to the Tardis, I suddenly remember the Doctor's weird behaviour earlier and pull him to one side.

"What's up Soph?"

"Earlier in James' office, when I showed you the bullets, you went all weird and started to say something but broke off... what was it?"

He looks at me gravely before answering.

"I watched my home planet burn into nothing and all my people died. Sources became limited and people turned on each other, not caring who got hurt as long as they themselves survived. When you pulled out the bullets... I don't know, it just reminded me of that I guess"

"Well you guessed wrong. I would never turn on anyone who was my own kind, no matter what was at stake. You've shown me things that I thought would only be a reality in my stories and I never want to leave that behind. I never want to leave my brother behind"

I beam at him and he smiles back as he gives me a huge hug before we enter the Tardis where Rose is waiting, now back in her jeans and t-shirt"

"So, where we going now?" she asks.

"What else is the Tardis for? I could take you to see the battle of Hastings in 1066, the coronation of Queen Elizabeth the 2nd in 1953 or I could take you to the year five billion! So, ideas?"

Rose looks at me and we both look at the Doctor.

"The year five billion it is"

The Doctor smiles and before he can say Raxocoricofallapatorius, I've programmed it in and hit the switch, sending us flying across the stars towards the year five billion, Planet Earth.


End file.
